vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Vergil
Vergil is the eldest of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the special edition version. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage, while despising his human one. His personality is the polar opposite of Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style that rivals Dante's. As a playable character in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil has access to Devil Trigger, Dark Slayer Style, Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge, and Summoned Swords throughout the game. Description For the most part, Vergil looks identical to Dante in hair and facial features. However, Vergil usually has his hair swept back instead of brushed down like Dante's, presumably to resemble his father and to distinguish himself from his twin brother. Before being transformed into Nelo Angelo, Vergil wore a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. After that, he wore heavy armor that pulsed colors according to his vitality. The armor included a humanoid helmet with horns protruding from the forehead and a cape. In his final confrontation against Dante, he removed his helmet to reveal a sickly white skin tone with blue veins and red eyes, with his hair still swept back. Nelo Angelo's armor gained a slight redesign in Devil May Cry 3 which did pulse, but not according to Nelo Angelo's vitality. It should be noted that Sparda himself wore purple as his trademark color and his sons, Dante and Vergil, wear red and blue, respectively. The two colors - when combined - create purple. History Early life Sometime before their eighth birthday, Eva gave Dante and Vergil each a half of the Perfect Amulet. Around the same time, Sparda disappeared, and Eva and the twins were left alone. Some point after Sparda's death, when the twin's turned eight, Vergil, Dante, and their mother were attacked by revenge-seeking demons, who hoped to harm Sparda's loved ones. Eva was killed, while the brothers survived. However, the twins were separated, and Dante believed Vergil to be dead. Devil May Cry 3 Arkham helps Vergil to break the first seven seals Sparda cast upon the Temen-ni-gru, and then directs him to the Forbidden Land at the base of the tower. Vergil is later seen alongside Arkham at the top of the emerging tower. When the Hell Vanguard they sent to kill Dante returns, having failed its task, Vergil immediately dispatches it. Vergil waits at the top of the tower for Dante, and at one point dispatches Arkham to eliminate Lady. When Dante reaches the peak of the tower, the two banter and then ferociously battle. Vergil emerges victorious, and takes Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet as his prize. Though Dante's Devil Trigger begins to manifest and Vergil prepares to fight him again, Arkham urges him to ignore Dante because "they already have all they need". The two then jump off the tower to reenter the Forbidden Land. As Vergil and Arkham approach the final door to the Lair of Judgement, Vergil reveals his knowledge of Arkham's betrayal, and deals him a mortal blow. He then enters the chamber and commences the ritual to open the gate to the demonic world. During this ritual, he is momentarily interrupted by a blinded Beowulf, who has mistaken him for Dante. However, Vergil quickly vivisects the devil, and takes his soul as a Devil Arm. While Dante was hurrying up to the final seal, Vergil had no luck on unlocking the seal, and was later interrupted by Dante. The twins engaged another fight which was interrupted by Lady causing the battle to end in a tie. Both demonic brothers are equally wounded, and Jester makes his appearance by announcing that everybody has served their role nicely. Jester later turned back and forth between Arkham and Jester, explaining why Vergil's ritual was incomplete, and why Vergil had failed against Dante and Lady. Arkham completes the ritual, and then plays with the three warriors while waiting for the tower to activate. Once it does, he knocks them off the ascending platform, wherein Vergil falls into an abyss. Later, after Dante enters the Netherworld, Vergil is seen passing through the Divine Library, with Lady still huddled up, wounded and in grief, after her battle with Dante. She hears his footsteps and looks up to see who it was, but by that time, he had already gone through the door that Dante took. Vergil later interrupts Dante's fight with the ascended Arkham, and the twins finish Arkham off together. However, Vergil has not given up his goal of obtaining the Force Edge, and the twins are again forced to fight. Though Dante is able to defeat Vergil, he cannot convince him to return to the Human World. Vergil lets himself fall even deeper into the Netherworld. In the epilogue, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. Devil May Cry After being defeated by Mundus, Vergil became Nelo Angelo, the dark knight controlled by Sparda's long time enemy. Dante fights his twin three times in the game; in their last encounter Nelo Angelo, after being defeated, leaves what Dante recognizes to be Vergil's half of the "Perfect Amulet", understanding that his nemesis was none other but his brother. In "Devil May Cry", Nelo Angelo never speaks, probably due to Mundus's influence, but even if he is subjugated he sometimes seems to remember his identity, especially when meeting Dante. Devil May Cry 4 While he is not mentioned by name, Dante refers to the Yamato as "his brother's", and the Bianco Angelo enemies are created from the fragments of the "Dark Angel". It is also significantly hinted that Vergil is Nero's father. However due to the restraints on age it is unlikely. Personality Vergil's personality is almost the complete opposite of Dante's personality. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers firearms unworthy of a "true warrior". However, his silence is not due to a lack of self-confidence; it is because he never shows fear for anything. Interestingly, despite his cold persona and ruthlessness he is a warrior who follows a strict combat discipline; he refuses to use firearms as he sees them as crude weapons, he despises fighting dirty and (as Nelo Angelo) he refuses to attack his opponents from behind. Vergil also has no tolerance for failure or insubordination from those under his command; he immediately slays the Hell Vanguard that failed to retrieve Dante's amulet, and stabs Arkham when he believed that the latter´s human side resurfaced by not killing Lady when commanded to, and thus was no longer needed. It would appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during their childhood. After their fight against Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, Dante and Vergil finish him off, with both of them firing one of Dante's guns, simultaneously saying a catchphrase, "Jackpot", after Dante asks his brother, "Remember what we used to say?" Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things - the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, and his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech (Though in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition in his Nelo Angelo costume, one of his taunts has him say "Come on" in a dark and menacing voice). He is also pained when forced to remember Dante and their family. An example would be when he glimpses Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. Powers and Abilities Like his brother Dante, Vergil possesses the blood of Sparda in his veins. This gives him uniquely inhuman abilities and endows him with an extraordinary physical prowess far beyond that of any Human. He can also use the transformation called Devil Trigger, which he mastered long before Dante due to embracing his Demonic heritage as opposed to Dante who previously rejected it. He is more adept at advanced teleportation than Dante due to his greater knowledge and experience with his powers. As he does not consider firearms as true weapons, he manifests Summoned Swords as long-range weapons instead. After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil, now known as Nelo Angelo, receives new enhancements to his powers including an increase in his strength, though his techniques seemingly lose variety. When he jumps during his Yamato DT wings sprout out, however, he cannot glide or fly with them. As for melee, Vergil usually uses his signature katana Yamato in battle. He utilizes a real-life sword style, known as Iaido, which involves attacking with both the sword and sheath. He also uses other weapons at times, like the Beowulf and Force Edge. Vergil is shown to be a master swordsman, striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. His swordsmanship is noted to exceed that of Dante's, as evidenced by the facts that he defeats Dante in battle several times with relative ease, and could therefore be considered the most skilled swordsman in the entire series with the possible exception of his father, Sparda. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters